Love and Resistance
by Sami Stewart
Summary: A love story between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Draco's 6th year and Astoria's 4th year at Hogwarts. At first resistant towards their feelings for one another, they both grow a deep love and affection for each other. Their relationship is put through test and time as the wizarding world faces war, loss, and conflict.


A Note From the Author:

Welcome to my first FanFiction story of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Thank you for visiting and I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy the opportunity to bring this story to life. This will be a long story with many chapters to come so check back in! Enjoy! -Sami Stewart

 _Chapter 1_

-Astoria-

Astoria stood before the Hogwarts train with her sister Daphne. As she was getting ready to board, their mother stopped her. "You forgot to give me a big hug before you leave, you know I won't be able to see you until the holidays?", she explained. Astoria gave her mother a hug and boarded the train. Once inside, Daphne scrambled to find an open seat and quickly joined her friends Anastasia and Margaret. Astoria knew she didn't want to be anywhere near her sister as she grew bored of their gossip. Her books were enough to keep her company for the travel there. Daphne gave her a quick glance and sat down next to her friends. Astoria, feeling unfazed, continued walking down the center aisle until she could find a vacant compartment.

After walking passed several compartments, she found an empty one and situated herself near a window. She briefly looked out the window observing the crowd of families as they waved goodbye to the remainder of students boarding the train. She wondered what it would be like to be a parent one day and which house her children would be sorted in. She quickly let the thought escape her and grabbed a book from her handbag. Just as she was reaching down to grab her book, she couldn't help but hear a sound outside her door of someone approaching. She barely noticed who it was as he sped down the aisle so quickly upon glancing at her. Judging by the white blonde hair she recognized, she couldn't help but think it was Draco Malfoy. She let go of the thought and opened up the first page to A History of Magic. Before she could finish reading the first sentence, Hermione Granger entered and sat next to her. A moment later, three other girls entered and sat comfortably across from them chatting among themselves.

"Ah, A History of Magic? I have an extra copy of it somewhere back home. A good book to read at night just before bed if you ask me." said Hermione. Astoria smiled, "It is isn't it? I know we had to read it our first year but I can't help but read through it again, I have a strange fascination with history." "A fascination yes…strange no," Hermione returned the smile. Astoria enjoyed Hermione's company and found her pleasant to talk to. She couldn't believe someone two years ahead of her had any interest in speaking to her. She never quite paid attention to her before. She always had Harry and Ron as friends but never really seemed to talk to anyone else. Hermione carried on conversations that were meaningful to Astoria. Of course, anything other than discussing boys and the latest hairstyles sufficed for her.

The three girls across from them kept to themselves for most of the train ride. Every once in awhile, a red headed freckled girl sitting in between the two would glance over at Astoria. Astoria wondered what was running through her mind. She had thought she caught a whisper the girl had exchanged to her friend complimenting Astoria's looks. Astoria was indeed very beautiful as she inherited her mother's deep brunette hair and emerald green eyes. Her long mane nearly touched her elbows and she had soft ivory skin with a hint of of a tan from her long summer spent outdoors. Her petite figure gave her the resemblance of a fragile doll. Unlike her sister Daphne, Astoria wasn't as noticeable among her peers and was often labeled as the introvert between the two. Astoria at times would feel a sense of envy as she took notice to Daphne and her talent for making so many friends.

As the train began to descend to a slower pace, Hermione quickly took notice and urged everyone in the compartment to begin dressing into their robes and packing their belongings. Hermione grabbed her handbag which was placed on the floor beside Astoria's feet. As Hermione bent over she blurted out, "Look, let's not be strangers to one another Astoria. Should you need anything, help with your studies, someone to talk to….well you are always welcome to come to me." Astoria froze for a moment quite surprised by her words. A friend. Someone to hang out with. It couldn't have been a better opportunity to start her 4th year at Hogwarts. "Thank you Hermione, truly. I'm not sure if you understand how much that means to me," she smiled. They both exchanged a smile just seconds before the train came to a halt. _This year was going to memorable year_ , she thought.

-Draco-

Draco stood outside the train exchanging goodbyes with his parents before boarding. He could never stomach showing any display of affection in front of anyone for fear that he would lose his reputation among his friends and peers. Lucius shook Draco's hand and curled his lips to a slight smile before leaving. His mother Narcissa reached towards him wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. His face began to turn red and he soon withdrew before Nott and Crabb took any notice as they were only a few minutes behind him.

Draco entered the train followed by Nott and Crabb who were anxious to find a seat. As they were walking further down the aisle, Draco paused thinking he had found an empty compartment causing Nott and Crabb to trip and bump into each other. As Draco took a step towards the compartment door, he began to see a shoulder appear near the window and hurried down the aisle after quickly learning that he was mistaken. After walking further down, Draco finally grabbed an empty compartment growing tired of Crabb's complaining that his feet were hurting.

As they sat down, Goyle and Blaise entered sitting across from them. For once, Draco didn't mind the company so long as Pansy wasn't going to find her way in anytime soon. Draco was determined he would find a way to lose Pansy this year but had no way of knowing how he was going to devise such a plan. His mind kept wondering about the girl earlier he didn't notice. Although he didn't see anything more than a long brunette mane cascading down a shoulder, his curiosity kept eating at him as he glanced out the window observing the families waving goodbye.

End of Chapter 1

A nice intro to our main characters Astoria and Draco boarding the Hogwarts train to begin an exciting new year at Hogwarts! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 to learn more about Astoria and Draco and how their lives will begin to intertwine.


End file.
